A Simple Game of Chess REVISED
by Andy Lauren
Summary: Harry and Hermione are spending their last summer at the Burrow and to Hermione's surprise she receieves, not one, not two but three very unlikely surprises. FW/HG/GW AU!


**A/N: **Hey guys! As I promised, here is the first chapter of the revised version of _A Simple Game of Chess_. I know it took a while, and I sincerely apologize but if you take a quick peak at my profile you'll know why. :] I want to thank everybody again for being so supporive and patient with me. I know I don't deserve it, so thank you.

_**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing at all related to the Harry Potter franchise and Warner Bros._

_Finished Revision: July 6, 2009_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Anger and fury was pulsing within her veins: the heated flush sprayed on her cheeks and clenching, white knuckled fists was a tell-tale sign of this. Hermione Granger has experienced anger in her almost 17 years of life many times before, so this wasn't anything new to her. Of course, the person who ignited her fury was no stranger either to her list of people who can tick off Hermione quickly and frequently.

Quickly making her way up the steps of the Burrow, Hermione headed towards the room she has been sharing with Ginny since the third week of summer. In a rush to get as far away as possible from the person receiving her contempt, Hermione failed to notice a second and third party stepping out of their room as she reached the first landing and tried to start heading up the second flight of stairs. Keyword: tried.

Due to her clouded senses, Hermione accidentally bumped into someone, who she has yet to identify seeing as she was quite literally hurtling towards the ground on which she once stood.

Three thumps and _oomph's_ were heard as whoever Hermione had bumped into was not alone.

"Damn it, Granger. I didn't think you'd be going blind so soon, no matter how many books you happen to read."

Recognizing the voice as one of the twin terrors of the wizarding world, Hermione felt a sense of dread knot into her stomach, twisting her insides about until she felt sick. These were the last people Hermione wanted to see at the moment, or rather the last people she would want to see all day. She had nothing against them personally, besides them testing out their joke products on unsuspecting victims but that had all changed ever since they flew off on their brooms in her fifth year at Hogwarts. Ever since then, Hermione hadn't really talked to the twins unless you count the occasional, polite hello but she really didn't. She'd been busy with school and studying for her NEWTS and they've been busy with their new joke shop, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes or WWW for short.

Why would she willingly talk to them and them to her? It was an unspoken agreement that if they didn't get into each others way they'd be fine and dandy. She wouldn't rat them out and they wouldn't play jokes on her. It was a win-win situation.

Even with Hermione having been at the Burrow for over a week already, this is probably the first time Hermione has been alone with the twins since, well she couldn't really remember. It's been that long. She hadn't even really seen Fred and George since she arrived at the Burrow seeing as they've been locked in their room most of the time, testing out new products and waiting for their apartment renovations to be completed, this is of course not including dinner and breakfast, which was rare since they usually ended up waking after dinner was over or long before it started in order to tend to their shop.

Suffice to say out of all the Weasley's, besides Percy, Fred and George were the ones she has least spoken to.

Coming out of her daze of being knocked down quite suddenly in her opinion, it took her a moment to grab her bearings and with that her anger.

Snapping her head forward to level her gaze with the twins, who had also yet to get up, Hermione glared at them with all she could before her pent up feelings got the best of her and her frustration pushed forward as tears.

"I am not blind Fred Weasley and I was going to apologize but you two don't deserve it, now if you would please leave me alone," Hermione quickly stood up and started brushing herself off as the twins also stood but just stared at her as she continued her tirade, "since I rather not be in either one of your presence at the present moment."

Hermione glared at their identically surprised faces before whipping around to head toward the stairs. She didn't get very far, however, as a firm hand grabbed her forearm and made her stumble backwards into another chest.

Tilting her head up, Hermione came face to face with the other unforgettable twin, George. He stared at Hermione with what she could only discern as a concerned face? _But that can't be right. When have the twins ever showed me any kind of emotion besides mischievousness and small bouts of anger?_ Mentally shaking herself, Hermione quickly realized George was about to say something.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

Wow, how profound. He deserves a trophy.

Yanking her arm free Hermione turned towards the two older boys with anger flashing in her eyes. She knew it wasn't right. She wasn't really angry at them but if they were gonna stall her from reaching her destination, so that she could quickly and efficiently release all her pent up emotions into the innocent pillows laying in her and Ginny's room, then that was all on them. _Sorry boys should've just minded your own business._

"Wow, nothing gets past you, George. If I saw a girl storming up the stairs as if Hell was at her heels and looking ready to burst into tears at any given moment, I would think she was having a _very_ lovely day," Hermione lashed at, sarcasm and anger leaking into her voice.

Both Fred and George looked shocked, and for a second I was pleased to realize that one doesn't often put that expression on their face but that look quickly disappeared to worry (_Worry, can you believe it? It's getting easier to read these strange emotions on their faces._) and Fred quickly responded to save his brother from another tongue lashing.

"Hermione, please, what happened? Was it Ron again? Did you two get into another fight? Don't tell us he was being insensitive again. That boy really never learns. I'm ashamed to call him a Weasley," Fred started to state all of this while staring Hermione in the eyes before he and George shared a look towards the end of his questioning.

Now it was Hermione's turn to be shocked. How strange was it that they not only expressed their concern for her, not once but twice (_TWICE!!_), but they happened to nail the tail straight on the donkey's ass without any insight?

Something was up and she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to find out.

"Not that it's any of your concern, but yes it is about Ronald. He's a stupid, selfish, conceited little prat and I want nothing more to do with him!"

She still couldn't believe what Ron did this time. It was simply unforgivable. No one takes advantage of Hermione Jane Granger and gets away with it, that's for sure. She didn't take Malfoy's crap and she wasn't going to take his either.

The twins shared another look before moving so quickly Hermione didn't have any time to react, they got on either side of her and grabbed one arm each and dragged her into their old bedroom.

"Wha-…?"

Fred dropped her arm to close the door and cast a silencing spell, as George continued to drag her deeper into the well-worn bedroom before placing her on one of the two beds residing within the room.

Making his way over, Fred stood next to his brother as they stared Hermione down for a long moment, which made her fidget a bit, not that she would ever admit to that but before long Hermione just couldn't take it any longer.

"Well? What is it? Why did you two drag me into your room?" Hermione rambled off questions as the twins just continued to stare at and to be frank, it was putting her even more on edge then she was before, "What do you two want with me?"

Sharing another look,(_that was just getting _annoying_. Ugh_) Fred and George looked back at her before speaking in unison, "We're just worried about you."

…

……

Silence.

"What??? Why in Merlin's name would you two be worried about me? You barely know me and not to mention the fact that we haven't even spoken to each other in Merlin knows how long. You've got to be twisting my knickers if you expect me to believe that you two, for some strange reason are concerned for my well being." Hermione finished yet another tirade after quickly getting over her stunned state after being told rather bluntly that they were worried about her (_I really wasn't making up those strange faces…_).

Surprisingly they both chuckled before Fred opened his mouth once more.

"Granger. Hermione. 'Mione. Do you honestly, honestly believe we don't care about you? You may not be our most favorite person in the world-"

"To us that would be each other, so that's pretty hard to compete with."

"- but you gotta realize that you're family and family sticks together even when the cause of whatever it is you're going through is family related, but not to worry," and here Fred gave a wink, "cause we prefer you much more over the person whose giving you such a hard time."

Staring up at them, this time with her surprised, Hermione didn't know what to say. Did they honestly feel that way or was this some sort of elaborate, sick joke? She didn't have an answer to either question, so Hermione asked a simple enough question of her own.

"Are you serious?"

Well, she did say simple.

"Hermione, my darling," that was George, "Do you really think we'd joke about this? We're as serious as Sirius gallivanting off to rescue Harry."

Seeing her unconvinced look Fred quickly took over again but not before elbowing his dear twin.

"What George means to say, love, is that we are being perfectly honest when we say we're concerned and want to know what our dear Ickle Ronniekins has done this time to get your knickers in such a knot."

Seeing such a disarming smile from both twins, Hermione could feel her anger evaporate slowly and her stupefied expression returned. _Well, what's the worse that could happen?_ She decided then and there, what the hell? It's not like its gonna be a secret by the end of the day and at least this way she could get to someone (or two someones) first before Ron got over his shock and decided to twist his tale over what happened around and make her look like the bad guy.

Giving a sigh, Hermione looked at the two before beginning her tale.

"Well…"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and I sincerely hope this reached everybody's expectations for the new revised version of _A Simple Game of Chess._ R&R! Thanks! Muah! 3


End file.
